


As Is

by Missy



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Inner Beauty, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Riz?  Do you ever think I should try harder to be more like you?"Rizzo and Sandy have a late-night talk.





	As Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).



“Riz?” Sandy’s voice is soft in the still bedroom. “Do you think I should try harder to be like you?”

Rizzo rolls in Sandy’s direction. She scans the other woman’s face. “Sand, if I wanted somebody who was like me, I’d date Marty.”

Sandy smiled, but she said, “you don’t want someone who can French inhale a cigarette or drink a whole bottle of wine without getting sick or wears tight leather pants?”

“I won’t turn down you in tight leather,” Rizzo said, “But I like you fine as-is.” She tucked Sandy closer to her. “Now go back to sleep.”


End file.
